


Tuyo

by Aeren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche de verano, dos hombres enamorados que se entregan a vivir un momento de pasión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuyo

_Tuyo._

 

 

Ígneo, tu aliento cosquillea en mi nuca cuando te acercas, lento, _oh, tan lento._ Me dominas sin apenas esforzarte. La noche canicular derrama sobre nuestros cuerpos su luz azulada, las sombras y claroscuros pintando patrones sobre tu tez morena. Susurras en mi oído y me desarmas, no necesitas más para conquistarme. El timbre armónico de tu voz engendra ecos dentro de mi pecho, que me instan, seductores, a dejarme llevar, a caer en el embrujo que tu pasión crea para mí.

Tuyo, _soy tan tuyo,_ amor.

 Resbalas sosegado por mi espalda, en una interminable zalema. Te acercas, bañándome de murmullos y promesas, colmándome con juramentos de incontables placeres. Un suspiro tremuló en mi garganta mientras hago un intento desesperado por encontrar mi voz, porque tengo la imperiosa necesidad de ser capaz de responder a tus requerimientos. Me giro para enfrentarte, para que mis pupilas dilatadas devoren con hambre tu cuerpo expuesto para mi disfrute. Me permites observarte en silencio, mientras tu ropa va cayendo al suelo con un siseo apagado, prenda a prenda, liberándote, volviéndote más osado y más mío. Ahora estás desnudo, entregado por completo, y me sonríes y de nuevo me desarmas, sin siquiera saberlo, sin intentarlo. Y yo me rindo, porque ya nada importa, salvo entregarme a ti. Y ser, al fin, tuyo.

Levantas mi rostro, obligándome a perderme en la líquida profundidad de tus iris. Dices tanto sin pronunciar palabra, amor. El vacío del cuarto se llena de quejidos, de lamentos, cuando al fin tu boca roza la mía, en una suerte de tortura que me hace sollozar bajito. Tu olor me envuelve, limpio mar y acre tierra infusionados con el almizcle de tu sudor. Paladeo tu esencia en mi lengua con gula, durante los exquisitos segundos en que me permites probarte. Ríes contra la piel de mi garganta, me besas antes de guiarme hasta el lecho de sábanas blancas, que parece esperar por nosotros en la madrugada.

 Tus manos, sinuosas, juguetonas, recorren mi espalda entretenidas en un hipnótico baile que me estremece en lo más hondo. Me provocas calor y frío. Me quemas, me hielas y el ciclo se inicia de nuevo cuando una apasionada oleada eriza cada poro de mi piel. Estás tan cerca amor, tanto. Y aún así no es suficiente, nunca lo es para mí.

Tengo miedo, lo intuyes, lo sabes. Nunca nadie me ha conocido como tú lo haces. Con sólo una de esas miradas tuyas, rotundas, me traspasas de parte a parte y destruyes todas y cada una de mis defensas. Lees en mi alma como en un libro abierto, descifras infalible, esa verdad que ni yo mismo quiero reconocer.

Te deseo, te quiero, te necesito.

Ardiente, la primera caricia de tus labios hace tambalearse el eje mismo de mi universo. Suave piel jugosa, liviana, que crea un húmedo sendero que discurre incitante por la extensión de mi cuello. Subes y bajas, pausado, tan lento. Recorres con cariño el espacio donde palpita mi pulso, que como un metrónomo, marca el ritmo de nuestra pasión. Tu tacto se ha transformado en un voluptuoso tormento, en una desquiciante y dolorosa tortura. Gimo con la voz ronca, la garganta reseca por el anhelo que avivas dentro de mis entrañas.

Yemas ligeramente ásperas recorren el dorso de mi pecho, creas círculos, dibujas arabescos. Juegas conmigo, me enajenas, me incitas, me tientas, me conviertes en una masa temblorosa de suspiros y deseos insatisfechos. Siento tu pecho sellado a mi espalda. Froto tus brazos, que a su vez, me aferran como lazos de carne caliente y nervuda, que ondula bajo mis palmas. De rodillas detrás de mí, me instas a dejarme ir y yo te obedezco.

Mi cabeza encuentra el soporte perfecto en tu hombro. Abro los labios, pidiendo sin palabras uno de tus besos, de esos besos que sabes que me aturden y me estremecen. Y me complaces, musitando una plegaria contra mi lengua antes de permitirme invadir tu calor. Mis dedos se enredan en los mechones oscuros que reposan en tu nuca, acercándote más, porque yo siempre quiero más. Extiendes las manos cuanto puedes, acariciando con sosiego mi torso hasta detenerte sobre mi vientre, que convulsiona, ansioso por comprobar que el camino que has trazado no se detiene allí. Que aún ni siquiera has empezado a enloquecerme, a derretirme, a poseerme. Soy tuyo, _tan tuyo,_ amor.

Luchamos, nos mordemos, tu lengua puja contra la mía, me bebo tus quejidos, deleitado por el sabor de tu saliva, por el tacto rugoso de tu barbilla contra mi garganta. Ruges en mi oído mientras la pasión nos puede dominándonos, adquiriendo vida propia. Decidido, todo ardor y vehemencia en estado puro, has descendido hasta rozar mi pubis, entretejiendo tus dígitos en el vello oculto por la ropa interior. Esa que insistes en bajar tú mismo. Noto tu sexo palpitante y pesado, presionando contra mis glúteos, aún cubiertos por el oscuro algodón. Y lloro, porque quiero más, porque lo que pide mi cuerpo, mi alma, cada partícula que conforma mi ser, es sentir cómo me llenas, cómo me tocas. Todo manos, dedos, boca, labios, dientes y lengua. Jadeamos al unísono, mientras la frialdad del reloj en tu muñeca encrespa la tez de mi entrepierna. Desciendes por mis muslos, me recorres despacio la piel ya desnuda. No soy capaz de contener el sollozo de alivio que me desgarra cuando de una vez, _al fin,_ consientes en desprenderme de esa última barrera que separaba nuestras carnes.

Soy tuyo, _tan tuyo_.

Nada en este mundo importa más que eso; la certeza de saber que vamos a ser uno sólo. Y ahí estás de nuevo, sólido, pura masculinidad. El vello áspero de tu vientre me provoca una miríada de cosquilleos electrizantes, oleadas de encendida excitación recorren todas las partes mi cuerpo. Pronuncio tu nombre, lo dejo rodar por mi lengua como si fuese néctar que se derramase en mi paladar.  Nuevos besos descienden por los planos de mi espalda; mordisqueas con deleite, arrancándome lamentos necesitados, mientras tu lengua y tus labios me sanan, haciéndome pedir más. _Oh sí más_ , más. Quiero más, siempre más. Me pierdo en mi hambre por ti. No soy consciente de mis actos hasta que noto que mis palmas se apoyan en el colchón y me entrego, _me estoy entregando_. Abierto, deseoso. Tus manos bajan y certeras me exponen, casi con dulzura, logrando un contrapunto extraño en medio del frenético pulso que compartimos.

La calidez de tu aliento se pierde en ese punto incandescente que sólo tú conoces. En la frontera de mi ser, que espera por tí, para ti, y sólo acierto a hundir el rostro en la fría almohada y suplicarte y rogar. Porque soy tuyo, tan tuyo, amor. Ardientes vaharadas que me estimulan, se superponen con húmedas y livianas caricias; tan efímeras, que por un momento creo que las he soñado. Aúllo contra el tejido empapado por mi sudor, mientras mi pelvis late, palpita al enloquecido ritmo que sólo tú, hechicero, has inventado para mí.

Siento como tu risa vibra, un latigazo que parte desde la base de la columna vertebral y se extiende furioso por el resto de mi ansioso cuerpo. Cierro los ojos, porque necesito experimentar más intensamente aquel ardor. Quisiera ser sólo piel y notarte por siempre. Corcoveo, lucho contra esas manos que me recorren inclementes, sin tregua, estimulándome tanto que creo que voy a morir ahogado en mi propia dicha. Tiemblo de necesidad mientras espero y sufro y disfruto y siento, cuánto te siento.

El aire en mis pulmones quema, la sangre parece de pronto más espesa y tórrida en mis venas. Mi miembro gotea mientras te noto lamerme los glúteos, descendiendo con tortuosa voluptuosidad. Quiero gritar, pero no puedo, sólo soy capaz de exponerme más y dejarme llevar a donde dispongas. Mis rodillas ceden, mis huesos parecen incapaces de soportar el peso de mi carne deshecha.

Pero tú me sostienes, tus dedos me aferran con primorosa ternura y, entonces, me abres y me descubres. Un murmullo de apreciación se eleva, uniéndose a la desquiciante cantinela que arde en mi garganta, en esa parte de mi mente que aún conserva la cordura. Trepidantes roces me vulneran, me someten, y en mi entrega soy libre y tuyo, tan tuyo.

Jugoso y cimbreante músculo circunda mi piel más escondida. Lloro por el desquiciante goce, picotazos de deleite se suman unos a otros, convirtiendo cada roce en arrebatadora dicha. Con parsimonia, ruedas, giras, lames, besas y bebes, me empapas, me llenas, me preparas, me seduces, me haces rogar por ti, por tu carne, por notarte dentro, por sentir como explotas. Me haces suplicar, boqueando de gusto ante la intromisión de esa lengua traviesa, invasora, que repta hasta lo más recóndito de mi anatomía.

Te apartas y la pérdida de tu presencia en mi espalda me hace sollozar. Tus manos me aprietan, me alzan y ahí está, tu calor cubriéndome. Nuestros sudores se mezclan mientras al fin, al fin, _oh Dios, al fin_ , estás enterrado en mí. Pausado, tan cuidadoso, tan dulcemente apasionado, _tan tú_ , _amor_. Me llevas al punto donde el dolor deja de serlo, donde sólo existe la embriagadora plenitud de saberme completo, porque te llevo en mi interior, y tus latidos son los míos, y tus quejidos un eco de mi garganta. Cada cadencioso chasquido de nuestra carne al unirse parece marcar y escribir una canción que sólo nosotros somos capaces de oír. Palpito, próximo al éxtasis, el orgasmo se nutre de cada célula, de cada gota de sangre, creándose en lo más hondo de mis entrañas. Tan cerca, sólo un poco más cerca, más cerca, amor.

Me sostienes mientras una y otra vez cercenas mi carne, sabes dónde y cómo pulsar, conoces mi cuerpo con la misma profundidad que un músico a su instrumento. Eres un virtuoso en el refinado arte de provocarme cotas inimaginables de placer. Disfrutas de ello, no guardas nada y sé que, al igual que yo me he rendido, tú siempre has sido mío. Y saberlo me lleva al límite, tan cerca, _oh amor tan cerca_ … me alientas, cada suspiro gutural desgarra el tejido de mi cordura y sin remedio, caigo y me confío a ti. Tus largos dedos aferran mi sexo, que palpita y erupciona en profusas oleadas que nos bañan con su almizclada viscosidad. Noto como tus embestidas han perdido todo rastro de ritmo, cadencia o dulzura. Te lamentas mientras me aprietas, buscando mis labios en un último esfuerzo por alargar lo inevitable. Sigo latiendo en torno a tu dureza, mis músculos la estrujan cuanto pueden, inmisericordes, mientras encuentro al fin el camino hasta tu lengua. Lloras, enredas tus dedos en los míos y caes, caes, _caes._ Calientes regueros de semen que me empapan, se escurren, como espesos ríos, muestra patente del disfrute que hemos compartido. Aún te mueves dentro, casi tímido, apurando el placer con suavidad, hasta que el fuego se extingue y, enredados en un abrazo lleno de íntimo regocijo, nos tumbamos sobre las húmedas sábanas revueltas, mudos testigos de nuestro amor.

Besos tiernos vienen y van, murmullos, risas, caricias cada vez más lánguidas. Relumbras bajo la luz de la madrugada, y me abrazo a ti, eres carne, sudor, saliva, esperma. Te miro a los ojos y en sus afectuosas profundidades descubro eso que tanto he musitado durante toda la noche.

 _Soy tuyo… tan tuyo amor_.

_© Aeren, 22 de mayo de 2012._ __

_<http://www.safecreative.org/work/1205221686593> _

 

 


End file.
